Ultima Oportunidad
by Leasla7373
Summary: Solía pensar que este mundo no valía para nada, un mundo donde no existía la felicidad y donde lo único que podía sacarlo de el era soñar y no despertar jamás. Pero al final ella lo convenció de lo contrario.


**No soy dueño de Naruto, Kishimoto lo es.**

**Yo soy dueño de lo que escribo** .

**Maridaje: Obito x Naruko.**

**Summary:** _Solía pensar que este mundo no valía para nada, un mundo donde no existe la felicidad y donde lo único que podría sacarlo de la era soñar y no despertar jamás._

_Pero al final ella lo convenció de lo contrario._

_(Está era una idea de hace mucho tiempo y por fin encontré algo de luz al asunto. Disfruta un poco de lo poco que tengo para ofrecer)__._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

~ **Última Oportunidad **~

Años de planes ruines y acciones grotescas, años de mentiras y manipulaciones con el único fin de obtener la paz, solo para volver a verla ...

Años y años frustrados por una mocosa revoltosa.

Se suponía que esta noche sería la última, ya fuera para bien o para mal. Si ganaba por fin lograría cumplir todas sus metas y ambiciones, si perdía por otro lado y lo más probable es que moriría o sería asesinado.

Mató gente inocente, manipuló a otros para usarlos en sus finos, ocasionó masacres directa o indirectamente. Él era el consiente de que era la peor escoria de este mundo, y eso podía valorarlo al darse cuenta de que él era quien declaraba la cuarta gran guerra shinobi poniendo a todo el mundo contra.

Habíamos pasado pasar sobre todos, casi todos ...

No pudo con ella.

Él no podría creer que ella lo hubiera vencido.

Aún teniendo el poder del **Rikudo Sennin** y convirtiéndose en el **J******uu**bi no jinchuriki** ella lo venció. No lo venció con poder o incluso con la ayuda de sus llamados 'amigos', no lo lo venció con lo único que dejo de sentir hace mucho tiempo ...

Lo venció con amor.

En algún momento de su pelea, ambos pueden ser por **jinchuriki** en su espacio mental, ambos intercambian pensamientos, palabras y ... sentimientos.

Ambos se conectan más con ellos. Pudieron sentir el dolor del otro, la tristeza de ambos y sobre todo su amor.

Amor que en algún momento confundió con otras cosas y que siempre intentaría cambiar pero de todos no importaba porque al final ...

Se mentiría a sí mismo si él dijera que no la amaba.

Desde un principio comenzó y el sabía desde donde.

Después de que había atacado **Konoha** y fuera del principal culpable de la muerte del hombre que fue su maestro por tanto tiempo y la mujer que llegó a considerar una madre muriera.

Él era el consiente de las órdenes que le dio Madara antes de morir y sabía que en algún momento tendría que venir por ella, por ese motivo paso a vigilarla siempre que podría.

Él la analizó con el odio de su pueblo y abrió paso por las adversidades. Era consciente de la aldea la deseada muerta desde que nació y eso le enfureció y al mismo tiempo le quejó.

Le enfureció por el hecho de que su amado cuarto **Hokage** se sacrificó por ellos y le pagaron así. En un principio no había querido matar a su maestro, pero de igual forma era un pequeño precio a pagar por la paz. Él no sabía muchas veces tuvo que salvarla los primeros años de su vida de los malditos aldeanos, incluso con la protección que le da el tercero y los cuidados de vez en cuando de Baka-Kakashi, todavía había ocasiones en las que no estaría allí para ella y en esos momentos era donde estaba él.

Por otro lado le complacida saber que hizo lo 'correcto'. De que el mundo no tenía salvación con todo el odio que había en él. Pensaba que al menos estaba en esos momentos haciendo valer cada sacrificio que estaba. En ese entonces él se vio a si mismo que todo lo que hizo por Rin.

Que equivocado estaba.

Bien dicen que el tiempo le da la razón.

Él podría decir que la cuidaba entre las sombras, la miraba donde otros no, la protección donde otros no la protegen y la alegraba cuando nadie lo hacía.

Él había aprendido tantas cosas de ella que nadie. Sabía de sus extraños gustos por el color naranja. Conocimiento de su afición por las plantas, su adoración por el ramen y su sueño de ser **Hokage** .

Él había estado presente en todos los sucesos importantes de su vida, desde su entrada a la Academia hasta su graduación. Desde la intención de su primera misión de rango C (en donde estuvo tentado a intervenir) hasta aprender el legado de su padre y pelear contra el mocoso Uchiha.

Sasuke Uchiha, como odiaba a ese niño. Ese mocoso la había hecho sufrir tanto y le había dado tan poco, incluso se atrevió a apuñalarla después de que dijera que era amigos.

Al menos podría agradecerle a Orochimaru por alejarlo de ella, y luego él también la alejó de él.

Él la quería a ella solo para él y de nadie más. Todos eso años atrás se dio cuenta de que se negaba a aceptar que la amaba.

La anhelaba, la deseaba, la soñaba y la amaba.

No había vuelta atrás para todos eso sentimientos que ella despertó en él.

¿Como se enamoró de ella?

No podría identificar que fue lo que originó esto. Podría haber sido cualquiera de las cualidades que ella poseía y el admiraba. Su amabilidad y compasión para entender a las personas, su habilidad para llegar al corazón de todos o tal vez su voluntad que siempre impondrá a los problemas y cumplir sus promesas.

Él no sabía eso y aún así la amaba como un loco, la necesitaba por que era parte vital de su vida. Ella era como el oxígeno, indispensable y necesaria para que pudiera continuar.

Y ahora que podría tener la oportunidad de estar a su lado.

Miró hizo adelante para encontrar a sus profundos ojos azules que solo tenían amor y decisión en ellos. Observo su largo cabello dorado que caía por sus hombros y sus mechones que bordeaban su carita con esas 3 marquitas de bigote que le daban en un aspecto salvaje y adorable al mismo tiempo que se complementa con sus suaves labios rosados que tenían la sonrisa más hermosa que quizás ver en su vida.

-Entonces Obito. ¿Caminarías a mi lado? Ella quería que él escogiera entre ella y Madara. Ella estaba siendo egoísta si era sincera al quererlo solo para ella. Nunca había sido realmente feliz en toda su vida por lo que tenía que le faltaba algo.

Ese algo era aquella persona que le dio más que cualquiera en su vida.

Más que la amistad de Sasuke.

Más que el amor de sus padres.

Más atención que Jiraya.

Más que la alegría de sus amigos.

Él le había dado más que nadie y ella por tantos años tuvimos por todos los medios saber quien era.

Ahora que se había dado cuenta que la persona frente a ella, era esa persona no quería dejarlo ir.

Ella pudo mirar en un principio que se lo encontró que algo le resultó familiar, esa fue su primera señal.

Su segunda señal fue que pesar de la era parte de **Akatsuki,** la organización que era responsable de tantas desagracias y que hizo que su sangre se helara ante el recordatorio de la persecución como un animal. Todos sus miembros emanaban una sensación de peligro que enfriaba el ambiente pero él, emanaba una sensación de calidez que era reconfortante para ella y solo para ella.

La tercera señal fue en la guerra, más específica fue mientras luchaban. Él momento en que ella pudo romper esa máscara que tanto ocultaba sus emociones pudo ver ambos ojos. Ese par de orbes le decían que ya conocía y en los que a pesar de pertenecer a un hombre que había hecho tantas cosas malas, solo reflejaban un profundo dolor y detrás de ese dolor estaba su anhelo a ser felíz.

Al monumento en estar luchando con el y estar apunto de arrebatarle a los **Bijuu** pudo ver todos sus recuerdos, escuchar sus pensamientos y sentir todas sus emociones.

Ahí fue donde se dio cuenta de quien era para ella Obito Uchiha.

Él era para ella su salvador, Su familia, Su amigo y amor.

Pudo ver todas las veces en las que el cuidado y la salvación cuando era apenas una niña indefensa contra todas las personas a su alrededor que la odiaban.

Observe que el fue la persona detrás de que en su cumpleaños siempre tuvo una sonrisa con pequeños detalles, uno de ellos fueron sus gafas verdes que siempre usaría.

La persona que sin importar como, siempre estuvo a su lado y no la dejo sola.

Ella sabía que era la causa de que no tenía familia, sabía que también era la razón por la que Sasuke la abandonaba o el porque de que Nagato matara su maestro y atacará su villa.

Con todo eso y más, ella lo perdonaba.

Lo perdonaba, por qué aunque el había hecho eso, sabía que el creía firmemente en un mundo mejor y que en la persona en la que había convertido también era su culpa.

Él nunca dejaría que ella perdiera en la oscuridad por que no quería que fuera como él. Obito al final siempre había querido que ella estuviera a salvo, era por ella que el seguía siguiendo a Madara por el camino equivocado.

Él quería que ella sería feliz.

Feliz en un mundo lleno de paz.

Lo que él no entendía era como ella podría ser feliz sin él.

Ella había estado buscándolo siempre y ahora que había encontrado lo volvería a perder.

Esto no era como perder a Sasuke con Orochimaru o Jiraya con Pain. No esto era diferente por que en el fondo de su corazón sabía que podría vivir sin ellos, pero sin él su vida y sin sentido.

Ella no quiere que el se aparte de su lado.

Ella le ofrece su mano para que el tomé y jamás la suelte.

Mira sus ojos llenos de arrepentimiento y dolor, pero al mismo tiempo que reflejo su amor y esperanza por ella.

Ella alguna vez se preguntó.

_"¿Cuánto podría ver con ese Sharingan?"_

Ella ahora espera que pueda ver lo que hay dentro de su corazón.

Miró su expresión cansada de estar solo y ese pelo blanco solo hace que parezca que pasó más tiempo solo del que debería. Sus cejas están fruncidas en un pensamiento profundo y ella espera que el piense.

¿ _Qué acaso el no podría ver cuánto lo amaba y cuánto lo necesitó?_

_¿O era acaso que el no quería verlo?_

Ella observa con esperanza como el por fin cambia su mirada a una decidida.

Lo observa sonreír por primera vez y siente que su corazón salta un latido al verlo tomar su mano suavemente.

-Estaré contigo hasta que deje de respirar- y con eso el tomó su decisión. Quería estar con ella, aunque no fuera por mucho. Quería al menos ya no estar lejos de ella.

Estaba vez él tenía que estar más cerca que nunca de ella, por qué al fin y al cabo ambos sabían que se amaban.

Ella solo le sonrió alegremente antes de cerrar la distancia entre ambos. El juicio un poco divertido como se alzaba de puntas para besarle con ella inscrito sus brazos por su cuello y el envolviéndola entre los suyos con la firme intención de no dejarla ir.

Ambos escuchaban el latido de sus corazones que parecían eran uno solo, pues latían al mismo tiempo que el del otro.

El beso era suave, pero necesitado del otro, ansioso de demostrar cuanto se amaban. Sus lenguas bailaban en una danza sin fin donde se saboreaban y explotan con delicadeza cada rincón del otro, deseos de que este momento no acabase nunca.

Ella soltó un suave gemido y el sonrió por ello. El quería tener cada parte de ella para el solo. Ambos anhelaban eso.

Ambos deseaban despertar todos los días al lado del otro.

Ambos querían poder comer algún día juntos con su familia.

Ambos ansiaban poder sentir al otro más allá de un beso, querían todo el otro.

Ambos ganarían esta guerra juntos.

Porque al final de cuentas ambos se amaban y se querían solo para ellos.

En este momento Obito se dio cuenta de que no necesita otra cosa más que Naruko Uzumaki.

El no necesitaba a Madara.

No necesitaba paz.

.

.

.

No necesitaba a Rin.

.

.

.

El solo la necesitaba a ella y ella a él, después de todo está era su Última oportunidad de ser feliz.

Con ese último pensamiento, el espacio mental comenzó a desaparecer y pronto el blanco se cambió por negro, pero ambos sabían que no era el fin, no solo era el principio de su viaje, uno que harían juntos, no importa como, ni cuando, pero sabía que seríamos juntos.

Porque Uchiha Obito y Uzumaki Naruko se amaban y nada más importaba... ¿O si?

.

.

.

A claro salir vivos de la guerra.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Espero les haya gustado.**_

_**Hasta luego. (Editado, 20 de julio del 2020).**_


End file.
